Brothers Must Learn to Share
by BlushingNinja
Summary: With Sensei Wu and Lloyd away the ninja will play! During a fun drunken night, Nya decides her Ninja team-mates need to have a little fun of the sexual kind. NyaxJay, ColexKai, ZanexNya Warning: sex, yaoi, graphic


**Brothers Must Learn to Share**

_**Notes: This was written while I was working night shift late at night/very early in the morning. The song on constant repeat was"Whistle" by Flo Rida. I was prompted to write this due to some amazing fan art and I hope that once I have collected all the characters in Lego form I shall turn this and some other fan fictions currently in the process of being written into short stop animation films, lots of Kai and Cole buttfucking and Jay and Nya regular fucking and Zane just being adorably creepy and lovably Zane. I'd also like to thank the amazing socialdegen who Betas for me and who puts up with my constant obsessions and fangirling – she is the truest repairman **_

_**Doc Out**_

Kai wasn't sure how they'd ended up like this, all naked from the waist up and all leering at Nya as she danced. Seven shots each and a substantial amount of wooing had convinced the pretty, raven- haired beauty to get up on the table and dance for her teammates. The soft folds of her red dress swayed in time with the beat of the music and the sensual tilt of her hips drew all eyes in the room. The four ninja brothers-in-arms sat below her, kneeling beneath the table, worshipping her with their eyes like she was some kind of Oriental goddess.

Sensei Wu and Lloyd had departed earlier that day for Lloyd's spirit quest, and while the cat was away the rats would play. And like a rat is how Kai felt: it was fine for the others, she wasn't their real sister – but he was uncomfortable to say the least when Cole had suggested dancing (something he knew Nya loved, even more so in her intoxicated state) and with Jay shouting encouragement from his current spot, propped up with cushions from his earlier tumble to the ground, from which he couldn't seem to get up. Zane seemed neutral to the idea, it wasn't until she was up there, shaking her thing that his light blue eyes widened and he stared with a hunger Kai would have never thought was possible for the ninj-droid. _Did Zane have his horny switch turned on?_He wondered as he moved across the room, away from his sister making a messy spectacle of herself. Walking to the fridge he fished out another beer and cracked it. Raising it to his lips he swallowed down the bitter- sweet rush he knew was to come.**  
**

Belching he turned back to his ninja family: Jay was madly waving his hands along with Nya's hips, as if he was controlling them from afar. Zane sat patiently at the table, simply watching with the same intense hunger, and Cole...okay, Cole may have been overstepping the line. Kai frowned as the dark-haired earth ninja bumped and ground against Nya.**  
****"**They taught us this at my Dad's studio," he said proudly, snaking an arm around Nya's waist and dragging her closer. "It's called, _slow dancing." A_nd with that he proceed to gently take hold of Nya's hips and guide her in the direction of his thrusts, somehow staying in tune with the blaring music.**  
****"**You dance quite well," Zane remarked, tilting his head to the side. "I think I would very much like a turn." Kai shook his head at what he was hearing – a turn at dancing! Not a turn at Nya. Chugging the rest of his beer, Kai felt the soft blanket of his drunken state coat him to the extent he actually thought he was wrapped in a blanket. It would certainly explain why he kept tripping over. Making his way to Jay, he collapsed next to the blue ninja and gestured to Cole and his sister dancing.

******"**You're okay with this?" Jay shrugged, and his scarred left eyebrow wiggled for emphasis.**  
****"**We're brothers, bro. Brothers share" Kai stared, open mouthed.**  
****"**Sharing is one thing, but that..." he trailed off as he looked to the table. Zane had risen from his previous position and had joined the dancing couple, Cole to the front of Nya, Zane to the back, both somehow coherently bumping and grinding. Nya, sandwiched between them, looked flushed in her alcohol soaked state. She relished the feeling of empowerment she was getting from dancing for her friends and brother. Cole was obviously pleased, flicking his dark bangs out of his eyes, bright with liquor. Every thrust was timed with enough drunken precision, that Nya would bump deliciously against him, then spiral into Zane, who looked happy with the arrangement. Their bare chests rubbed against Nya's still-robed back and chest. Friction flickered along and ran deep through Zane's circuits, his robotic mind unsure how to process this feeling into a physical again shook his head as Jay laughed.**  
****"**The funny thing is..." he broke down in giggles, pulling Kai closer as he whispered confidentially, "Zane isn't even drunk! Robots can't get drunk, he's just doing this for the fun - wooo go Zane!" Kai pulled back and grimaced as Jay screamed his ear and rolled over to stand up, staggering over to the table. Kai reached out and caught Nya's arm as she waved it in front of Cole's face, as if telling him off, but smiling at the same time.

**"**Kai?" Nya turned and stared befuddled at her brother, as if seeing him for the first time**  
****"**Yes Kai, your brother,'" the brunette fire-starter countered. "I think you've had enough Nya, time to crash." Tugging lightly, Kai made the effort not to simply pick her up over one shoulder and lug her off to her bunk. But he was snapped off balance as Nya pulled back, hard.**  
****"**I'm not going anywhere Kai, I'm happy right here! Right boys?'" The two humans wooped their approval, and Zane clapped. Kai didn't release his hold, instead he jumped up on the table and gently cornered Nya to the side while Cole, even in his drunken state sensing something was amiss, taught Zane to head bang.**  
****"**Let go of me!" Nya screeched unhappily "I wanna dance Kai, I wanna have a good time, away from saving the world!" Kai's expression softened, "I know sis, but think about what you're doing, think about Jay, I'm sure he doesn't like you dancing like that with his brothers." Kai knew this was a lie, but he didn't care, anything, anything to get this little vixen to bed and to settle his team-mates. Nya looked over Kai's shoulders to where Jay sat slumped on the floor. His head was lolling back, he looked like he was reciting some of his stand up routine to himself and acting as the audience, cracking up at his own jokes. Nya smiled at his obscurity, remembering in a body- numbing instant why she loved him so much. One of those reasons was the freedom he gave her.

Remembering their conversation in the garage as they checked over Lloyd's racer, Nya smiled.**  
****"**You can do anything," he'd smiled warmly and brushed her hair out of her eyes, as her own hands were covered in grease. She'd blushed at the kind gesture**  
****"**What do you mean?" Jay shifted uncomfortably in the driver's seat above her.**  
****"**My mum didn't always like the junkyard, I kinda feel like dad always kept her there and she could do nothing but just accept it," He paused and jumped down from his perch, face level with hers, close enough to kiss.**  
****"**I never want that to happen to you, never," and he'd kissed her.

Refocusing, Nya frowned at Kai, re-evaluating her assessment of the situation.**  
****"**I'll have you know," she said, poking a finger into Kai's chest, "that Jay lets me do whatever I want, he doesn't mind. He's not jealous." Kai took a physical step back at her baiting.**  
****"**Jealous? Of who? What? You're my sister, I don't..." Nya laughed harshly.**  
****"**Oh not me, brother dearest, Cole!" Kai blinked and then blushed, how the hell did she know?! Laughing again Nya strode past him, adding an extra sway to her hips as she made her way over to Jay. Practically collapsing on top of him, they giggled together and began to kiss. Kai's eyes widened as it wasn't any normal kiss he could hear the soft moans Jay was making as his sister literally slid her tongue down his throat. Zane and Cole had ceased their moshing and sat down hard on the table to investigate this new development.**"**Kai, dude, pass me a beer." Cole held a hand back for Kai to implant a beer in, Kai being the closest to the fridge.**  
****"**What, eh yeah, sure man. Zane, you in?'' The ninj-droid turned slowly and nodded, eyes large.**  
****"**Oh yes thank you, Kai." Kai nodded and retrieved the three beers. Cole still had his hand open, fingers wiggling as he awaited the chill of the can. Kai paused for a second, mesmerised by the moving digits. Cole had such lovely hands, large and rough - like the earth he moved and spun with his art. How would it feel to have those heavy palms run along his chest? Or have those thick, luscious fingers digging into his flesh in pleasure or, better yet, what they'd feel like inside him.**  
****"**DUDE, tits ahoy!" Kai's inner monologue was broken by Cole's can of beer being wrenched from his grasp as the dark haired ninja bounced up and grabbed it, chugging it down in seconds. "That sister of yours Kai, what a rack!" Kai starred in puzzlement until Cole pointed with his can, "tits, bro."Kai turned in the direction of the beer can, his jaw nearly hitting the floor. Nya had joined the four boys in the ranks of the shirtless. Large, bare breasts were plain in sight as she knelt above Jay, pressing his face between those heaving peaks and demanding he suck, hard. Jay, happy to oblige once given instruction, latched on to the pink nipple available to his left and sucked hard. Nya arched in pleasure and threaded her fingers through his light brown mop of felt the vein in his forehead throb as fire raced through his blood; what the hell was she doing?

"Nya" he yelled, watching as her head jerked up and angry dark eyes pierced his.**  
****"**Kai," she countered back, leaning heavily on Jay until his face was practically consumed by her breasts. She smirked and pouted at Cole and Zane,**  
****"**This dress is so restricting, wanna give me a hand?" She added a wink for emphasis, and within seconds Cole had jumped up and raced across to Nya. His drunken hands clumsily tugged at her bright red dress, slowly pulling it down over the soft swell of her hips, trailing along her legs, for it to pool at her feet. Leaning off Jay, Nya smiled and beckoned Cole closer with a hooked hands on her hips Cole dove in closer: his face snuggled into her ebony hair, hands roaming along her pelvic bone, causing shivers to run along her spine. Kai stared at those hands hungrily, screwing up his face with frustration that Nya's comment had been correct. Yeah, he was jealous, it should be him with Cole's beautiful hands on his hips, it should be him laying naked before his earth ninja, he should be the one who was receiving open mouth kisses from those smooth-talking lips... wait, what?**  
****"**What the hell Nya?!" Kai could only stare as Jay and Cole fought for supremacy of Nya's lips. Cole was their leader, but Jay was Nya's boyfriend, and they struggled to find a balance... Until Zane stepped in.

Sometime between finishing his beer and Cole's interaction, Zane had shed all his clothes in a form of robot modesty like no other. Completely naked he gently pressed both ninjas back, Jay against the pillow and Cole simply away as he efficiently flipped Nya to her back on the mountain of pillows."I think you will find," he muttered softly, "yourself much more comfortable in this position." Nya smiled and pulled Zane down into her grasp, kissing him hard. Oh yeah, she was that good, even able to get a robot hot and bothered. Jay lay beside her, lopsided grin on his features.  
**"**You look so hot babe." He trailed a hand down her bare side, to the dip and groove in her hip. Licking his lips, Jay watched as Zane plundered his girlfriend. For a robot the guy had talent, nibbling along Nya's bottom lip, jumping back to drag his tongue along the seam and watching her squirm in sensation.

Jay felt a jolt in the cushion fortress as Cole joined them, on the other side of the tangle of bodies that was Zane and Nya. Peering over Zane's lean back, the broad, dark-haired ninja made eye contact with Jay, his expression simply asking _'you ok with this?'_Jay shrugged and nudged Zane as he linked too close into Nya. Coming up from breath as Nya licked and suckled his neck, the ice ninja swapped a look between Cole and Jay**  
****"**Fear not brothers, for I am ill equipped to this sort of human interaction." A look passed between Cole and Jay as Zane untangled himself from the needy Nya and explained.**  
****"**Unlike humans, I can not obtain physical arousal, an erection," he stated simply, gesturing to his still limp and flaccid member.**  
****"**No matter how much I'd like to engage in some kind of sexual experimentation, I physically can not." Jay, Cole and even Kai, who had taken a step back from the situation, pulled a face. Nya pouted,**  
****"**Poor Zane!" She kissed him lightly, and nuzzled his face, "but it still feel good right?" Zane shrugged lightly and ran his hands along Nya body.**  
****"**I know it should, same with eating. However," he paused and flicked a looked between his comrades, "I feel as though I get more pleasure from watching." He stood up, butt naked as the day he was built, and grinned evilly at Jay and Cole, "you should continue."

Walking to the table he passed Kai and sat in the table's centre, cross legged, and gestured for the threesome to blinked and looked at Nya, who with the sudden loss in body contact began to goosebump with cold. Snuggling closer, he placed a sloppy kiss to her cheek, awaiting her response. Rolling over, Nya lavished her attentions on the lightening ninja, feeling down his chest, over the bumps and slopes of hard muscle until she reached the elastic of his blue training pants. Slipping a finger along the seam, she dipped her hand inside and sought out Jay's own set of nunchucks. Blushing to his roots, Jay closed his eyes and in a hyper alert drunken euphoria felt Nya stroke and tug at his cock, her hands, not soft, but those of a blacksmith's daughter as she once had been. She was perfect and it wasn't long before she had him begging, pleading, shameless in front of his other leant up on his elbows, gaining a better view of the feast laid out beside him. Nya straddled Jay's hips, dragging his pants down lower and lower gaining better access to his bobbing cock, standing tall against his body. Cole felt a hot flush as he watched Jay's lightening rod dance and jerk under Nya's affections. Even more he watched Jay's face, screwed up tight, biting his bottom lip, nearly to draw blood, as Nya pumped harder, pressing kisses against his neck, feeling the soft velvet flesh under her hand pulsate and throb. It wasn't long until Jay was moaning hard, sweat trickling down his body as it became too much. Cole leant in closer to watch the show – he'd never seen another man cum before; he'd watched himself in the mirror, but this was much different. Jay's back arched hard off the floor, pressing his cock harder into Nya's touch**  
****"**Nya... I can't – can't hold back any more!" Giving one final harsh grunt, Jay shot white hot coils of love all over his stomach and Nya's hands. Eyes bugging open he gasped, he kept cumming, hard, dripping down the sides of his hips and along Nya's fisted hand. Breathing heavy, Jay's muddled mind tried to comprehend what was happening, which was working until Nya kissed him and all thoughts fled.

Cole glancing down at his hand, the splash back from Jay's excitement plain on his flesh. Holding it to the light, Cole had the deepest impulse to lick it, just to taste. What would Jay taste like, what would another man taste like in general? Flicking his tongue out, Cole secured a hot glob on his taste buds and swallowed down. It was salty, thick, but not unpleasant, vastly different from his own. Glancing around quickly, he took a quick scan to ensure his activities were unsupervised. Zane was completely focused on Jay and Nya, who were in the process of cleanup, and Kai...**  
**Kai was staring straight at him, with an intense gaze much as he'd worn when they'd first met and fought. But this, unlike their first confrontation, wasn't hate; it was something else, something Cole couldn't quite work out, even with his people skills. Kai was staring at him like he was a piece of meat, a piece of meat he just wanted to sink his teeth into...Blinking owlishly, Cole's grey eyes met Kai's deep brown eyes in a silent question: _do you want me?_

_Yes! _Kai almost said it out loud, his seat on the table edge was beginning to get uncomfortable, his hard on becoming unbearable towards the end of Jay and Nya's play time. It wasn't ultimately their contact that caused heat to grow hotter than his fire, stoking his inner throb, but more the examination Cole had given of Jay's cock throughout the proceedings. That wasn't fair, Jay was straight as a pin and had eyes only for Nya, and besides Jay's nunchuck had nothing on Kai's sword. Standing up, Kai loosened the sash at his waist and dropped his pants in a single movement.**  
****"**My my Kai, you are bold!" Kai shot a dirty look at the robot still sitting naked in the centre of the table, quietly observing everything. Sighing, and giving up his last resolve, Kai moved across the room to where his sister and his team brothers lay.

****Cole rose to meet him halfway, stripping his black jeans down to his ankles, revealing that their leader was equipped amazingly and for a moment, Kai was taken aback. It passed quickly, Cole, the forbidden fruit was cast before him, naked, jutting cock colossal but levelled evenly with the rest of his body. Kai closed his eyes, wet his lips and opened them to be confronted with Nya back in action, lips locked with Cole. Kai could feel his body began to flame, sparks flaring from his clenched fists, stupid slut! Stupid sister, what was she playing at? He practically had Cole at his feet and she had to ruin it! Smoke rising from his body, he bit down hard on the inside of his lip to keep himself from bellowing as Nya leaned close and whispered something to Cole, which placed her in a fit of giggles and had Cole looking intrigued. Kai shifted uncomfortably, ready to bolt and drink more to forgot this entire evening, especially his sister giving a hand job to one of his closest friends.**  
****"**Sparky, you...you..wanna" Cole had reached up and snagged Kai's hand, those fingers which had so enchanted him earlier were now wrapped securely around his wrist. Even in this moment Cole had to assert his position as leader, he was still in charge here, even with Jay currently down for the count and Zane sitting calmly as he watched the debauchery as though he was watching television on a lazy Sunday afternoon. Kai almost laughed at the thought; if not for Cole's strong grasp on him, he would have. However, he didn't feel like nursing a broken wrist if Cole thought he was mocking looked down for a second, then gazed up, past Kai's toned legs and and impressive hard on. Nya's slurred whisper, **"**_My brother wants to fuck you," _still rang clear in his ears: did Kai really feel that way? How did he feel about this? A flurry of hot and cold chills dashed through his body as Kai's chest heaved and expanded with breath, looking as though he'd run a marathon rather then simply walked across a room. Nya had backed off, her hands still wrapped around his chest, fingers lightly pinching his nipples, sending shock waves through his body, and not helping with the situation at all.**  
****"**Yeah, I do." Cole's trance was broken as Kai knelt beside him, his hand still secured around the red ninja's wrist. Cole smoothed his fingers along the length of Kai's arm, feeling the corded muscle and sinew from years of work as a blacksmith's apprentice. _He'd be strong, _Cole thought, letting his hand trail up to Kai's neck and down his chest, to his stomach, pausing at the treasure trail before his belly button. Looking up their eyes met, eyes that saw battle together, shared laughter, fun and perhaps love. Cole snapped his hand back.

******"**Yeah, ok – but no kissing, none of that gay shit."Kai blinked, unsure if he'd heard correctly, Did Cole just agree... to sex, with him? Flustered all of a sudden, Kai could only stare at Cole, completely unsure how to proceed. This wasn't anything like his fantasies: with Jay starting to recover, his sister in session and Zane watching on like some horny hawk, he had no clue what to do. Luckily Kai had a very good sister...**  
**Nya suddenly took charge like the team glue she was, and moved with drunken grace to Zane.**  
****"**Zane" she said loudly, over the still blaring music, "lube me."**  
****"**With pleasure," the robot ninja called, and jumped from the table with a tumble and bolted out the room with the speed of someone obviously not drunk.**  
****"**Jay, you feeling ok?" Jay tried to sit up at his name being called and looked over at Nya, gesturing at his now semi-hard cock**  
****"**Reporting for action madam!" Saluting, he fell back and grinned. Nya nodded and then looked between Cole and Kai.**  
****"**I'm going to suck your cock," she chuckled and tickled Cole under the chin,"and Kai is going to fuck you in the arse."Cole's mouth fell open and then shut with a quiet _pop;_Nya certainly did have everything under control, he couldn't argue with that. Glancing shyly at Kai, Cole looked for his okay, only to have the fire ninja blush when he met his eye, good enough.**  
****" **Sounds like a plan Nya."**  
**Zane re-emerged from the hall,**  
****"**Is this sufficient Nya?" Nya took the tube from the blonde and nodded, a smile on her features.**  
****"**Perfect, thanks Zane." Face beaming, Zane re- took his seat on the table and settled down to turned back to Jay, kissing him softly.**  
****"**I am going to fuck you so hard." Fist punched in the air, Jay echoed a _woooo_throughout the room and Nya laughed. Saddling up on top of him, she glanced at Cole and Kai.**  
****"**Get in here." Standing they awaited her instruction, student to master. "Cole stand here, above Jay." Cole stood over Jay's head, who waved and double took at the sight of Cole's size.**  
****"**Good God Cole, way to make us all look inferior, bastard!" Cole grinned, pleased. Nya smiled, eyes level with Cole's mighty cock, but before she got taken away, she pitched the tube of lube at her brother.**  
****"**Stand behind Cole," she paused and considered their height difference, "and grab a chair, you're going to need a leg up Cole, Kai's too tall otherwise." Kai stumbled across the room to retrieve a chair; he was hyper aware of all the eyes in the room watching him, staring, and the awkwardness almost made him run. But the look Cole gave him on his return and placement of the chair, a deep look, those bright grey eyes intense, longing, he couldn't back out now.

Jay's moan brought them both back to the situation: Nya had impaled herself on his now fully-hard cock. Her eyes stared up as her back arched against Jay's hips, working to meet her halfway, Jay pulled back and thrust forward, feeling Nya's tight pussy hold on his cock intensify. Licking her lips, Nya inhaled deep and pulled Cole closer, her hands bracing his hips close as she opened her mouth and greeted him into her. Cole groaned loudly at Nya's first contact: he'd be hard since her dancing earlier in the evening and now, finally released from its denim prison, Little Rocky was being sucked and pulled in Nya's oral embrace. Gulping, he followed Nya's direction as he raised his left leg to position it on the flat seat of the chair. Biting his lip, he flicked his hair out his eyes and glanced at Kai behind was hot, everything was hot, he was surprised the walls weren't melting, everything was ablaze. The heat radiating from Cole's skin was so close, his cock jumped in anticipation, the metallic tube in his hand weighed heavy. Watching Nya begin her assault, Kai flipped the lid and the soft, sticky substance leaked into his hand. Squeezing out more, he rubbed it liberally along his length and as Cole moved into position, he moved forward and said quietly in his ear, attempting to score a private moment, ruined if not only by Nya's sucking.**  
****"**I'ma get you ready, okay?" Cole didn't answer, mouth pinched in a thin line of concentration but he nodded sharply. Kai did a quick survey of the room: Zane looked the same as before, Jay was fucking Nya, Nya was riding Jay, while Cole's cock bounced within her jaws. Yes, this plan appeared to be a his fingers Kai ran them along the valley of Cole's arse, feeling the dark-haired man jerk at the chill and made a note to warm it up next time. Rubbing lightly at his ball sac, Kai made his way to the tight clench of muscles at Cole's base. Gently, so as not to spook him, Kai slowly slipped his finger past the tight ring, twisting as he entered. Kai felt Cole clench and moan as he pushed deeper. Biting his lip, Kai pressed another finger inside; using a scissoring motion, he carefully stretched and twisted, revelling in the heat of Cole's flesh. Moving forward , he placed his stiff cock against Cole's entrance, running a hand along Cole's thigh as he steadied him**  
****"**Ready?" He questioned, fingers softly tickling along the back of Cole's knee. Bucking against Nya's mouth, Cole panted and gripped Kai's hand.**  
****"**Yes, do it."Kai pushed, feeling the intense grip Cole had on him as he slipped further in. With a strong push, Kai slide balls-deep into Cole, his chest braced against Cole's back, moaning he pulled back and hit back deep. Eyes rolling back in his head, Kai wrapped his arm closely around Cole taut stomach, pulling him closer, thrusting harder.

****Cole felt like he'd had a physical punch to the gut as Kai penetrated him, Nya 's lips were wrapped tight around his base of his cock, her tongue playing havoc along the thick vein that ran along the length, making it hard for any conscious thought. The feeling of Kai inside him, being stretched and filled to an extent he'd never experienced before. The music blaring in the background rung loud in his ears accompanied by a rush of blood; Kai's thrusts were becoming jerky, unrefined, causing Nya's mouth to loosen and brush her teeth dangerously close to his flesh. Gritting his teeth, Cole attempted to steady himself on his remaining leg, bracing a hand on Nya's shoulder, swaying slightly. Kai helped him stay straight and in a moment of confusion Cole felt the soft, wet touch of a tongue along the outer shell of his ear. Nearly jerking back at the sensation, Cole turned, his dark eyebrows linking his eyebrows together as he frowned.**  
****"**I thought I said no gay shit!" Kai gave him a look and pinched Cole's pebbled nipple, watching the way he shook and twitched.**  
****"**Does it matter if you like it?" Cole's broad shoulder flexed as Kai hit his sweet spot, feeling the red ninja tense.**  
****"**Kai?" Cole whispered as his brother-in-arms gave one final grind and nearly collapsed atop him. Tumbling back instead, Kai fell to the floor, a look complete satisfaction of his face.**  
**Cole wasn't far behind him, his body clenched at the sudden shock of losing its connection with Kai and spilling into Nya wanting mouth. Muffled cries came from Nya as Jay increased his attentions, bringing her closer and closer to climax. As Cole's cum dripped slowly down her chin, Nya released her hold on him and focused on the blooming pleasure between her thighs.**"**Jay!" She screamed, pressing her face to his chest, nails raking down Jay's shoulders as her inner muscles came crashing down his cock. Panting heavily, Jay worked hard to love Nya as passionately and hotly as he felt, especially in the presence of his brothers. Feeling her pleasure mounting, he upped his assault, hearing Nya break down in sobs as she climaxed, her tight pussy fisting so hard around his cock, it wrought a second orgasmic wave to overtake him.

Zane tilted his head to the side and cracked the top of another beer, watching as Nya physically fell atop of Jay and made no attempt to move to alter her position in the least. Flicking his gaze to Cole and Kai, the blonde felt a kind of satisfaction seeing them both, cuddled closer together, feeding off each other's warmth. Cole's large hands still held Kai leg, almost pulling him closer. Kai looked defeated, but pleased, the pink flush in his cheeks fading to his normal tone. Eyes closed, he looked asleep if not for his irregular breathing. Smiling, the ninj-droid, lay flat on his back, listening to everyone settled into the soft embrace of sleep. _Will they remember everything in the morning?_He wondered, feeling his hard-drive slowly shutting down. They probably wouldn't, but he certainly would.


End file.
